Parting Speeches
by Maige
Summary: Maddie and Arthur have one last, very brief nostalgic moment with each other before the curtains come to a close.


Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia

Well, friends and neighbors and faithful readers, this will be the last Hetalia piece I will write (for fanfiction) in a very, very long time, or, perhaps, ever. My disinterest in it has climbed to such a point that I merely like roleplaying, drawing the characters, and looking through what the fandom made…but for writing, my interest had definitely gone sour.

So before I hop back on over to Deviantart and indulge myself further into ponies and Batman, I figured I could write up one last little drabble. This is sort of going to be connected to a short story I did a very long while ago called Fairytale.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Madeline, would you remember back to the time when you were still my colony?"

"When I absolutely hated you and swore to you in French just to make you upset?"

Arthur chuckled, a rich sound that Maddie could never go day without hearing. He hooked his arm around her shoulder and brought her all the closer, the desire for them to stay like this forever, all huddled up on her couch underneath a warm blanket, prominent in his mind. "Sort of, luv. You were just this tiny wide-eyed girl…you looked like a life sized doll…do you remember what the first thing you said in English was?"

"…Non, I don't believe I can," Maddie said after a short moment of pondering. "I don't remember much of what I said back then."

"Not surprising, poppet. You were so young – anyway, the first thing you ever said, directed to me, was 'I thought wolves didn't come in blonde'."

The most charming of blushes crossed high on the Canadian's cheekbones, the beautiful colour waxing dominant. "O-oh. Well, I didn't know any better back then, and-"

"And the Frog had loaded up your mind with fairytales and told you that I was a wolf, correct? No need to look that way Madeline, as you said you didn't know any better. I would have gotten so cross with you if you hadn't been looking at me with such innocence, had asked that question with such innocence. You were like a little lamb, so sweet and shy and unknowing. It was like you truly thought that I was a wolf."

"To be honest Arthur," Maddie began hesitantly, lacing her fingers together. "I honestly thought that you were. After…what Papa and his people did to my people…I needed an escape from the real world…and Papa's fairytales were perfect for it. I could think of us all as animals, unsuspecting and unable to feel the terrors that reality could shove out. At least if it was all pretend, I wouldn't have had to worry."

"I know poppet…I know…it's a horrible way for a child to grow up, without any sense of reality at all, but…oh, I remember you also though that Alfred was a wolf. You two were actually so close back then – when you said that he had bared his teeth and growled softly-"

"-And I laughed and you snapped at him for acting in such a manner. Oui Arthur, I remember that. Why are you bringing this up anyway? You're always going on and on about how you feel so old – well, if you keep being so nostalgic than no wonder you're feeling your age." She said this last part with a clear teasing tone, nudging his side lightly with her elbow.

Arthur huffed. "No need to say that! I brought it up because…well, I can't help but feel nostalgic. I've seen you grow up from that fairy tale obsessed little girl to a beautiful, strong woman…one whom I've had the pleasure of knowing most of her life…and who actually graced me with the honour of being her husband."

The Northern nation went silent, waiting for him to continue; which, he did after a moment.

"When I came to you and first confronted you about your old love for fairytales…oh bloody hell…you said that you used to think of me as your prince, but not anymore. Not after the War of 1812. I said the yes, I don't think I would be considered a prince anymore. I don't think I should have ever been. "

"Non, Arthur. You're my King now, rather than my prince," Madeline said smoothly, snuggling into his shoulder.

The smallest of smiles passed Arthur's face. "Right. Well, as I said…the nostalgia…it's what old couples do, luv. Couples that have been together for a long time, and won't be leaving together until the end of their time. I have seen my share of elder men and woman who were together for decades…they always reminiscence together…and keep together until they grow to an age where they cannot live no more. I suppose I'm superstitious about this, old wives tales and such…I guess I'm hoping that talking about the past, good times and bad, will keep us together."

For a long while there was a comfortable silence between the two countries as his words sunk in. Finally, Maddie kissed him gently on the cheek and said, "Even if we didn't talk about old times, I would never leave you Arthur. We've been through Hell and back together, through my times as a colony…and my devotion to you has never left."

"So I can see," Arthur said, teasing her this time and laughing when she swatted his shoulder. "But, seriously…it is…well, a fairytale notion. Being together until the end of time…and for us, my dear, that will be eons, until the world erupts. Will you be willing to be with me until then?"

Smiling softly, his Canadian lover granted him another loving, tender kiss. "I will forever stay with you, cher. Until the end of the world I will always be by your side…I promise you that, as long as you can promise me the same."

Mirroring her smile, Arthur took his arm off of her to pull her into a tight embrace, holding the girl as close to him as he could without taking the breath out of her. "Even as the world comes to its final chapter, whether from an asteroid, too many natural disasters at once, or the sun exploding on us, I promise to stay right by your side through the entire mess. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I died without having you near me."

From within his grasp he heard Maddie first go silent…then her breath started to quicken. Alarmed, Arthur pulled back and was utterly dismayed to see that tears were leaking from her violet orbs, dripping slowly down her pale cheeks and onto her lap. "O-oh blessed Queen Madeline I didn't mean to make you cry – c'mon love, there's no need for tears-"

"I'm fine," Canada interrupted him, smiling shakily as she wiped at her eyes. "It's just…oh dieu, I love you so much, you know that? I just – je t'aime…je 'taime."

Wiping away the last of the tears on her face and bracing himself for the fresh onslaught of more, Arthur nodded and scooped her up onto his lap, cradling his dear Canadian to his chest. "I love you too poppet. More than I can ever say."

And like that, they simply stayed there on Madeline's chesterfield, watching as Kumarie entered the room and joined the snuggle fest going up on the couch. Maddie laughed vividly through her tears when Arthur grumbled something about noisy polar bears breaking the mood, and settled her closest friend in between her legs, before laying her head against Arthur's shoulder.

They would be like that for a few more hours.

All the while outside the loons called and the skies darkened, the world spun and they knew that no matter the cause or the consequences they would be together until the Earth did finally meet its maker.

And nothing in existence would ever stop them from doing so.

* * *

Looking back this is really rushed, and I know a lot of people who read this are going to find it extremely cheesy but…BWAH. I am totally getting emotional myself here. Halfway through this my eyes started to blur over.

Now I have a headache. BT

But, I do think I just got the message across, no matter how scattered this is. Hope everyone enjoyed it. Like always, I can't express how much all of you readers mean to me, your reviews alone are much more worth than any of my stories, and I'll miss each and every one of you guys - unless I happen to catch you on other sites, which in case, would be awesome.

_Maige._


End file.
